godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/God Eater - Solace - Volume 1 - Segment 03
<< Previous Segment ---- Corrupt Cocoon Well, I survived my very first day at... my new job? I mean, before I was shipped here all I was told there is a probably method to elongate my life, in return I would have to do odd jobs. Killing Aragami... Odd jobs... Truth to be honest, I'm only getting the jitters right now. The rest of yesterday, after the med check ended I've been holed up in my room and tried to gibber my way through the terminal inside. After... I don't know how many tries or exactly where I did manage to stumble across a database reserved for my would be targets from now on. Hurray... Wish I wouldn't have done that... Inside were dozens of Aragami and recorded a lot of info regarding them. Along with videos... Especially those of amateurs and horrible accidents... I mean, even the Ogre, that I had battled yesterday doesn't have the slightest problem in tearing out a chunk of a grown mans upper body at least a half of it's torso with ease... If I compare myself in that regard... that monster could easily bite down on my in only two gulps... Despite that, I continued to watch the files, all of them... Willingly I wouldn't have gone into this madness... Though, I doubt there is a way out any more... Sure, I'm not going to deny it. I am scared like hell, I saw what can happen even with the slightest mistake that happens. So, I made sure to engross myself into understanding the Ogre I fought yesterday. Lindow apparently wasn't fazed at all, sure he is probably a veteran, but that doesn't mean I have to whimper and cover constantly. So I made sure to take as much notes as possible in regards to the Ogre based on the videos, it isn't much and probably not even comprehensive. However thanks to that I could make out some patterns as I watched more, how will it react when being idle, moving, escaping in some cases, the different ways of attacks it tends to employ. As the more I watched the more I came to the conclusion they are like living machines, repeating everything constantly. It's like these Ogre's don't have any self and are just driven by something to those actions. Or maybe even all of the Aragami are just like that, which means... All I have to do it is to learn their behaviours. Lindow did it, that means so can I... right? That is when someone knocks on my rooms door and I get up to open it. The red-head boy is there who wears that spider motif vest. And cue the chatter-box. "Kota." With a grin he points to himself and I give him a raised eyebrow, so he repeats until I nod in acknowledgement. "Sakaki." The boy then grabs onto my arm and starts pulling me after himself. It seems, this will be the norm? I mean... this will become awkward... We step out of the elevator on the 4th floor and move to the very back, into the study room of the doctor. He just finished packing down a couple of very large books onto a table in front of a corner sofa and welcomes us... I mean, he said some things and points for us to sit down. Kota does so and albeit reluctantly I do so. Uhm... aren't any of these in English? ... Or at least a manual and what not? I make a quick scan on the book covers and sigh in defeat, I can't beat the moonrunes anyway. Well in meantime the good doctor is starting a monologue. I could tell it is something important, maybe even god damn so important that I should understand it. That is when Kota let's out a big yawn and talks back to him although turning towards me. To be honest, even I was surprised when suddenly the good doc spoke up behind Kota, as he whips his head back to face Sakaki. The answer sounds rather... ominous as if he is trying to scare the boy, poking at the boys head with a finger... To be honest, after the video files I went through yesterday, it would be impossibly foolish not to be scared of them... ... I sooooo want to know what he is going on about? Kota then speaks up to a question and he get's barraged by another long monologue of the professor. In the end Kota seems to be rather not that keen on having a high attention span and starts yawning and dozing off slightly. In the end we get released and the boy seems really happy to be able to get out and he keeps chanting 'Bugarally' a few times before disappearing. So, with me left alone with the doc I stand my ground. I try to mimic writing and pointing to the books and Sakaki nods at me, goes to the table scoops up the five volumes and pushes them into my hand. Figures. My shoulders drop and I get ushered out, he probably has work to do... Which means that reluctantly, but I take myself down to the lobby and put the books down on a table and sit in a nearby sofa. There is some movement around, but not that much. I can see an older lady cleaning around the place, Lindow talking with Tsubaki not that far away from me and the two of them sweep gazes towards me occasionally. I bet... he told them my failures from yesterday... I sigh and see a boy walk down the stairs then lean onto the counter and starts talking with the girl behind it. The boy has brown short messy hair and brown eyes. He wears a red open jacket, underneath an orange shirt and white pants. As he tries to talk with the girl behind the counter, I notice that she is trying to dismiss him, to no avail. Is he that thickheaded? Or just doesn't get the polity signs of a no? Plus he also wears the large red bracelet as every other God Eater does too... All except me. Wonder why? Why do the others have it on their right arms and I not? I'm a God Eater also, aren't I? Or... I WANT TO UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON!!! I stand up in frustration, I would love to scream at this point... But that is impossible. The few eyes that saw me burst into standing turn towards me with inquiry, but as I slump down with a sigh they return to their own doing. I can hear a pair of boots closing in from the lobbies upper layer and look up towards the stairs near me. Down on them comes a female God Eater who greets the male trying to flirt with the girl at the counter and she clearly strolls in my direction. She has almost shoulder long straight almost silver like white hair an eye patch covering her left eye. I wince thinking on what could have happened to her as I saw that, then I wince again as I notice her clothes. Does anyone her wear normal stuff ever? Sure she does have a purple jacket, which as usual is openly worn as I saw from the others and there is a... kind of purple, uhh... rag underneath it held fast by her belt. But what's more shocking is how lose she has it on her chest. I... know it's not my place to say it, but considering how flat she is I don't know if it is good to show so much of her off or not. I mean... Ugh, I don't even know what I mean... Although the rest of her clothes are pretty normally, dark pants and purplish knee-high boots. She also has a item bag on her belt and an orange kerchief in her neck. "Gina." She says and sits by my side taking up one of the books and looks at it's cover. I do envy you that you can read it... Uhm, you can read it do you? I gaze at her as she puts it down almost immediately. A voice calls my name and I look up to see her again, the exhibitionist. "Sakuya." Gina stands up and starts a small conversation with the woman in scarce clothing and soon Lindow joins them. After a while he starts laughing and I can feel myself going red from embarrassment. Go on, tell them how much of a failure I am. At that moment, he calls for me and I look up. Lindow gestures for me to come closer to them and I do so reluctantly. As I step in front of them, he puts a hand on my shoulder and tells me something I don't understand. Then he leaves with Gina and I'm left there with Sakuya, while Tsubaki is observing us. She calls for the scarcely clothed mature and gives some orders, at least I think those are orders. With a nod Sakuya confirms them, then walks to the girl at the counter and talks for some time. "Sierra." I get called by her and we once again go up the stairs, this time aiming at the exit as she presses the red button. We get in and at that moment I understand it's another hunt for Aragami. She has already her weapon case in hand and I get to mines. Licca sees us off as we walk towards the hangar and deposit our gear in the back. We're in a rather longer trek than the two of us had with Lindow yesterday. I can see the scenery changing as we advance past the long distance. There are times when I can see Aragami along the way, most of them are Ogre's. But there are times when I see kind that I didn't encounter before. Though we managed to avoid detection by them, I could count a few different kinds along the way. Flying ones that look like large black and white balls with wings. The Ogres, some weird rods. And these are only the small ones. I mean each one of them are as large as a grown adult, but comparing to the others they are small... I've seen from a distance a bird-man thing killing a group of Ogre's with ease. Actually, Sakuya lent me a binocular for that one as we drove from a safe distance away I could take in all of that. Not only was it really mobile, humanly built. But the powerful chops and kicks it delivered sliced and crushed the Ogre's. Sakuya called it a 'Chiyu' if I understood it correctly. At one time we had a bit of problem as a large mouthed fish thing tried to run after us. I mean it had a large tube on it's nose from where it fired water at us. A large fin on it's back and two fin like hands. But the most terrible were the teeth. I though the Ogre can bite big, but how horribly wrong I was. In the end we managed to outrun the 'Goburo' as Sakuya called it and arrived at an area littered with tons of wreckage, fallen buildings unmovable tornadoes. Well yea, weirdly we stopped near a tornado that did not move. In fact it was sucking in slowly it's surrounding and even started to build some natural wall around it's very base. What the actual F... I just scratched my head at witnessing the scene as we stopped and my partner got out from the vehicle. We then retrieved out weapons and she raised an eyebrow as I took out the small stick of mines... Don't say anything, please just do not say anything... I envied her even more than Lindow to be honest. She had a gun. A GUN!! How come I got stuck with the stick and she has a two and half meter huge GUN?! I want to cry... As my head drops, she steps close and gently pats my shoulder and tells me something that might even sounded like cheering me up. Then she goes on with a gentle voice until a roar in the distance sounds. With a smile she nods to me and hands me again the binocular from earlier. "Kokun Meiden." She says and points into a direction, where I can see a weird rod sticking out from the ground. As I watch it from closer, I can make out the sriped bullet like body, with the head or a maiden and a pointed hat. There are two tubes coming out from the middle section pointing downward from each of it's sides. "Sierra." Once again I get called and she points to a pile of rubble nearby the unmoving tornado. Is... that a safe aread to hide at even? As I wonder she repeats it and I comply. Then Sakuya just stands out in the open and lifts her large God Arc and targets the Aragami with ease. She fires off a shot and immediately a white burst connects. The Kokun snaps towards her and I can see from the binocular the head deforming. On top of it an opening appears and the hat like thing opens up as the opening transforms into a tube. From it a streak of light is fired, which Sakuya sidesteps to evade without any effort at all. Once again she aims and fires, in return another light is shot again useless as it was avoided. This goes on for a few minutes until the Kokun collapses, it's body limping forward and I can see that the upper part of it's armor drops into two halves revealing a very thin inner body layered with bulbs. "Sierra." I get called and she points at the Kokun and I wonder what she means. Sakuya then lifts the handle of her weapon and imitates a pulling motion. Oh... THAT! I walk to the body of the Aragami and raise the end of my stick high, Sakuya gives me a surprised look as I twist the handle and it elongates into the lengthy pole form. I can tell she is surprised to see that, though I follow up with pulling at the end of the grip and this time making it turn into the forceps like form in a few seconds. Her baffled expression is matched with mines as I try to use my changed weapon to dig into the body just like Lindow showed me previously, but nothing happens. The two pieces of the forced won't even close around the body, just like with the Ogre. I look at her in question, but am not sure how to explain it. It kind of doesn't matters as apparently not even she understands. In the end she starts talking into an earpiece she has and after a few seconds she seems to get an answer. The two of us then starts walking around the mound of the strange tornado and spot another of the Kokun's facing back to us. This time she motions with her hands towards it and aims at the Aragami. A few minutes pass and she calls to me silently and motions to move closer. As I point at myself in question, Sakuya repeats the motion and uses her hands as if implicating to attack. Oh... Damn language barrier. I curse inwardly and advance on the Kokun, as I get into position to strike I can see it slowly turning around towards me. Sakuya then yells at me and a shot whizzes past me, right through the Kokun. That is when the monster turns at us and opens up it's upper half as she continues to fire at it from a distance. And me? Yea, me stupid I was waiting until the black bulbs inside suddenly burst out into freaking few meter long spikes to stab me in the left shoulder. ... Into? More like through me! It freaking hurt, and if it weren't for Sakuya blasting at the Kokun, I think I would have been still enjoying being a God-Eater-on-a-stick... Worse is, now the Aragami started firing it's light bullet's at me and I can tell they hurt pretty badly. I drop my weapon and grab onto my wounder shoulder and try to retreat, to get fire at Sakuya as well. Great, I'm going to die because I messed up... Another idiot to the mass graves... I wince as the pain starts to subside and I finally can manage to avoid a shot as I gained some distance from the Kokun. Eh? It's... not hurting that much? Another bullet hits me from behind and I turn around to see a frantically shouting Sakuya at me as I scurry for distance, then she switches something on her weapon and starts shooting at the Kokun. As it alternates at firing at the two of us, I slowly get used to dodging the attacks and watch Sakuya talk into his earpiece. I'm sooo going to get into trouble when we get back... I pacepalm, and immediatelly get hit by a blast from front and then from the back also. The latter one being from Sakuya who shot me with what I recall is a healing attack... probably, after the Kokun blaster my careless idiot of a self... "Sierra!" She points at my still transformed weapon and then to the vehicle where we parked it off. I want to shake my head, but Sakuya points at the Kokun which seemed to have collapsed after being riddled by holes. I go to retrieve my weapon when a roar echoes on the wasteland. An even more urgent shout comes from Sakuya as she starts running towards me and hurriedly motions to grab my weapon. I comply and meet up with her and without a missing beat, I get pulled after her. As we return to the jeep she quickly packs her weapon away into it's holster and jumps at the drivers seat and starts driving off. I can barely hold myself at the very end, holding onto my transformed weapon as we try to make distance between the Aragami that came to attack us. As I look backwards I notice the Goburo running in then stops to consume the corpse of the first Kokun we killed. Sakuya is talking to me, but I'm not really in the mood to even try to decipher what is being said. Probably I'm being scolded anyways... I made such foolish mistakes now... Wish there would be someone that I can talk to, or at least explains the barest minimum of things... Luckily our return is uneventful and we move into the Far East Branch base. There is a slight commotion with Licca as she sees my weapon changed an all, but then Sakaki comes along with Lindow. They urge me to turn back it to the tiny stick form and I suceed in doing so easily, though almost knocking off a lamp in doing so... The black haired male then points at my shoulder and then towards the good doctor and I wince. I try to run, but he grabs onto my healthy shoulder to keep me down. Noooo... I don't want to be checked out!!! --- End of Chapter 2016,02,27 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic